


Squeaks

by FantasyTLOU



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyTLOU/pseuds/FantasyTLOU
Summary: Ren disapproves of the toys Hux has





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).



> My first fanfic ever. Of course it has to be a fluffy squishy piece.  
> My great thanks to [ValkyriePhoenix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyriePhoenix) for being my Beta reader

Hux activated the mouse droid and smiled as Millicent’s ear twitched. “Have fun while Daddy is working dear.” He walked out into the corridor and locked the door behind him making sure that the mouse droid had not escaped. Composing his ‘resting bitch face’ Hux stalked off to the bridge for his shift.

Hux came back to his quarters after his shift ended to find the door unlocked and his face twitched slightly. He drew his blaster and held it behind his back under his great coat. He walked in seemingly unaware of anything unusual. The droid mouse skittered along the floor in its preprogrammed randomized arcs as he slowly walked though the room. The sound of purring from his bedroom had Hux’s brow creasing.  “Millie?” He walked into the bedroom to find Kylo laying on his bed dangling a white leather glove in the air with the Force making it shake and squirm as Millicent swatted at it.

“Ren! What are you doing? Is that one of my good dress gloves? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Hux holstered his blaster and stomped over to the bed and tried to snatch the glove out of the air. After a few full body pulls Hux snarled, “Damnit Ren let the kriffin thing go!” Hux glared at Ren as he started to chuckle hand over his mouth, eyes sparkling; Hux started to blush as red as his hair. Suddenly the glove in his hand inflated and turned, its fingers lacing with his and squeezing gently.

“I am sorry Hux I shouldn’t have laughed; just you looked just like Millie trying to get the glove down.” The glove tugged Hux gently into Kylo's arms. Kylo nuzzles his nose along Hux neck in apology then kisses him on the cheek. “I have to leave in 2 standard hours; I wanted to have dinner with you before I have to go.” Hux sighed and nodded returning the kiss before walking over to the console to order dinner for two to be brought to the room.

“What do you feel like? Formed protein ‘steak’ with starch mash or formed starch sticks and protein mash?”

Kylo grunted and waved a hand,” I will have the opposite of what you do then if something is really horrible we can feed it to Millie and share what is left.”

“REN! No you will not poison my cat!” Hux huffs, “first you disrupt her play schedule now you want to feed her food not balanced for her diet? Really now.” Hux punches in the order and goes to hang up his great coat and tunic.

“Play… Schedule...  Hux she was here alone how was someone supposed to play with her?

“Her droid of course!” Hux walks into the other room and summons the mouse droid and brings it back to show Kylo. “See fully programmed to entice her to ply and chase after it.” Hux hands it to Kylo with a smirk and stoops to stroke Millicent. Kylo inspects the droid for a few minutes checking settings and frowning.

“Hux have you looks at the logs from this thing in a while?” Kylo transfers the data to Hux's datapad then closes the droid up and hands it back. “I think she either hates it or is afraid of it.”

“What?” Hux reads the logs and sits down heavily. “She hasn’t interacted with the droid almost since I got it for her.” Kylo pats his shoulder and starts toward the door when it chimes indicating the droid with their dinner is there.

“Cats are finicky; I will look for something while I am out on my mission. See if I can find one or two somethings she will like.”

* * *

 

Two weeks later Hux approached his quarters to find once again find them unlocked, drawing his blaster he entered normally. Upon finding Kylo making silly noises at Millicent on the couch he holstered his blaster and sighed happily. “Welcome home Kylo.” Hux walks over to the couch and leans over the back to kiss his cheek when he sees the feathered wand he is using to tease her. Hux is dumbstruck for a moment, just a moment, before asking “What the _pfassk_ is that?!”

Kylo chuckles and grins, “I stopped at a Felidae galaktikós specialist and talked about what kind of toys cats like…. There are so many it boggles, they asked me so many questions about Millie” Kylo paused and blushed. “I kind of had to access your file and get her med records while I was there to get her full genus and sub-type.  Seems some cats like different toys based on their make up what prey was most abundant to their ancestors and so on. Millie here falls in the ‘Birder’ style of cat, so she likes things that jump up and are floofy not so much things like the mouse droid.” Kylo gestures with the toy in his hand; it is a long supple stick with a short string on the end dangling a ball of feather like material. “The synthfeathers are replaceable as they wear out and I got a crate.”

“Well that is all well and good when I am here to play with her or when you break in to play with her-“

“I wouldn’t have to break in if you gave me the code.”

“-But I work long hours on the bridge. I don’t want her bored and lonely all the time Kylo.” Hux ignored Kylo’s muttered interruption.

“Ah that is what that is for!” Kylo points at a waist high synthfur and synthfeather thing hanging from a string off a stick stuck to the wall. “I already showed it to her…” Kylo smiles evilly up at Hux “I have crates and crates of replacements for that one too.” He paused, staring at Hux.

“Ren… Why are you looking at me like that?”

Kylo chuckles darkly “Nothing.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hux had been sleeping soundly for two standard hours when his quarters are suddenly filled with a high pitched squeaking sound. He bolted right out of bed “LIGHTS 100%” he snatched his blaster from the bedside table and moves to the side of the door scooping the room before moving in blaster ready a snarl on his face. The snarl faded slowly at the site of Millicent wrestling with the fur and feather toy. She bit down on it and kicked with her hind legs trying to disembowel the toy; each slight movement causing another earsplitting squeak. Hux's grip on his blaster loosened and his face went slack as the toy slipped free of Millie's grip bouncing around on the elastic string. Hux blinked slowly adrenaline slowly releasing its hold on his brain; he contemplated blasting the offensive noisemaker but remembered Kylo’s comment about…. _Crates_. Hux's face twisted into a more impressive grimace than Snoke's ugly face.

 

“REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!”

 


End file.
